Axels Nightmare
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: this is a tagedy/romance/supernatural..Roxas has cancer and he dreams about an evil angel, he dont tell axel he has cancer later why is axel scared to sleep and be alone? Is he really going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Evil Angel

_**dreams/daydreams**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Axel whatched Roxas crawled towards him. "You..Are my faith the faith inside me...Please don't leave me to die here please...Please!!!"**_

_**Axel stepped back with every inch Roxas got closer. "I have the answer...I'm spreading the cancer you have Roxas...So please don't touch me..."**_

_**Roxas's arm gave out causeing him to fall on the ground. "Help me survive here!!!"**_

_**Axel turned and walked a couple steps away and turned his head and looked back at Roxas. "Don't remember me.." Axel walked off and Roxas watched Axel leave and turn the corner.**_

_**"I'll remember.." Roxas whispered**_

Roxas sat up straight and bed and looked at the sleeping face of Axel Roxas whiped his forhead. "Another dream..."

Axel looked at Roxas. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah...Juast had a nightmare..." Roxas smiled weakly at Axel.

Axel scooted closer to Roxas who was now laying down and put his arms around him. "I'll take care of you."

Roxas smiled warmly and cuddled closer to Axels chest an in no time was back to sleep.

(the next morning)

Axel glanced at Roxas over the paper he was reading.

The blond looked out the kitched window with is chin resting in his palm. The red head sighed. For weeks Roxas had been waaking him up in the middle of the night with a nightmare that te poor boy had.

Blue eyes looked over at him couriously. "Yes..?"

Red hair flew in all dircetion as he shook his head. "Nothing."

Ocean eyes went back to staring out the window, pondering about weither to tell Axel that he had cancer.

He stood up, shaking his head blonde locks falling over his eyes.

"You need a hair cut, your starting to look like a little blond sheep dog." Axel said moving Roxas' bangs out of his eyes.

"I guess..." He didn't see the point of him getting a hair cut he was just going to lose all his hair anyway from chemo.

"Whats with you lately? You've been really down since you went to the doctors." Emrald eyes with worry written all over them.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't say that..Tell me...Please.." Axel begged as he kneeled in front of him.

Roxas turned away. "It's nothing...I'm gonna lay down for a bit..." He hugged the red head and gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

_**Roxas layed in the hospital bed and sighed. "Nothing can be worse then this..No one comes to vist me...Not even my imnginary firends...Psh there not even friends"**_

_**Axel walked in. "No..its bad to talk to ones self..Espcially if there in a hospital.."**_

_**Roxas huffed. "Your one to talk."**_

_**Axel turned around. "I'm going to leave."**_

_**Roxas leaned forward in his bed. "Don't go..Don't leave me here..I need someone to help me survive the cancer you gave me..."**_

_**Axel hung his head and leaned against the door frame with his back to Roxas. "You won't find a savior...There is no saviors left."**_

_**Roxas outstrenced his hand. "Then be my savior!!!!!"**_

_**Axel looked at Roxas. "I can't...I'm only and evil angel...Surrender Roxas just Surrender..."**_

_**"I won't surrender...Be my savior!!!!" Roxas fell backwards in the bed cause the nurse came in and pushed him backwards onto the bed. "Doctor he's talking to himself again.."**_

_**The doctor came in and put a needle in Roxas arm.**_

_**Roxas moved his arm so the doctor kept missing. "Don't when ever you use that stuff in the needle on me he leaves..."**_

_**The doctor shook his head and left giving up. The nurse looked at Roxas and shook her head at the boy.**_

_**Roxas looked at Axel. "Why do you leave me? When they inject me with that stuff?"**_

_**Axel shrugged. **_

_**Roxas looked at Axel. "Will you put me to sleep? And wrap me in your wings?"**_

_**Axel nodded. "But I can't promise you'll wake up.."**_

_**Roxas nodded. "But I'll be with you right? If I never wake up again...Right...?"**_

_**"Yes..."**_

Axel walked into thier shared room and saw that Roxas was pale so he layed his head on his chest then tried franctilly to find a pulse.

"Why...? Why!!!" Axel cried and started shaking Roxas lifeless body hoping that if he shook Roxas enough that he would come back to life...But nothing happened. Axel started crying harder.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i tryed...i was gonna make this into a really big thing but the idea just went poof....so yeah...And yes I took some of this from my previous story that goes by the same name as this but minus the 1.2 part.

R&R mmkay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Roxas**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Axel looked away. He couldn't watch as they put his precious beautiful blue eyed blonde into the ground. Life was so cruel sometimes espically if you were a redhead with emrald green eyes and your name was Axel.

"Hey are you gonna be okay?" green eyes filled with concern met tear stained dull emrald eyes.

"I don't know..." He whispered swallowing the lump forming in his thorat.

Riku looked up at him. "Do you want to come over to my and Sora's house tonight?"

Axel sighed. "No...I'll be fine...Wheres Sora anyway?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He thought that if he came you would be more upset seeing that him and Roxas where twins...Hes going to come by later to say his good byes..He also couldn't bear to watch his little brother get put in the ground..." the silverhaired boy looked over at the coffin as you couldn't see the top barely anymore then looked at the redhaired man who was looking at anywhere but there.

"Ya...I'm going home...I have things to do...." Axel hugged his cloak to himself and walked away.

Riku watched him walk off and drive away in his car. "That poor boy..."

--

Axel closed his closet door and slide down the door. "This is all my fault...."

_**"No, its not Axel...How could've know that I had cancer..."**_

Axel looked around the room. He could've sworn that he had just heard Roxas say something to him. "How could he...He's dead...Gone...And its my fault..."

_**No, Its not...And I'm not gone...I promised I would never leave you...."**_

Emrald eyes grew large he brought his gloved hands up and rub his eyes for he could've just sworn that sitting on the bed was the blond staring back at him. Axel brought his hands down from his eyes and looked at the bed. But there was noone there. "I'm seeing things and hearing things now..Great." He walked over to the phone and dialed Rikus number.

"Hey.."

"Ya, Is it still okay if I come over tonight..."

"Ya, thanks..bye Sora."

He put the phone down and stared packing a bag, then locked the door and went over to Sora and Riku's place.

--

Axel layed in the dark eariy quiet room the blankets pooled around his waist staring blankey at the celing. The only sounds were that of the breaths the redhead was taking. He turend onto his side and hugged his pillow tightly. It smelled of Roxas seeing that it was Roxas's pillow that he had brought with him to Soras. As he was begaing to fall asleep he felt the side of the bed sag down as if someone was laying down beside him. Axels body teansed as he felt a cold hand rub his naked back. He knew that touch, a sigh was let out into his ear as he felt the person behind him start to kiss his neck. Then they spoke. **"Axel, I love you..Why did you come here?" **

Axel slowly turned his head and was met with teary blue eyes. "R-roxas...?" He gasped.

Sora shook Axel. "Axel, wake up!"

Axel shot up in bed and looked frantically at Sora. "Did you see him? He was here..Right beside me."

Sora tilted his head. "Who was Axel?"

"Roxas..He was right here." he patted the side of the bed which was cold.

The brunette looked at the redhead. "No...He wasn't..You were having a nightmare and screaming...I heard you as I was walking to the kitchen so I came in."

"But he was here..." red bangs fell in front of his face as he looked down at his hands which were in his lap.

Sora hugged Axel as if he was a scared child rather then a hurt man who just lost his love. Sora looked at the door as he saw Riku standing there asking what was wrong. Sora waved him to go away then out of the corner of his eye saw red marks start to appear on Axels neck.

"Axel, what did you do to your neck?" Sora let go of him.

"N-nothing...why?" He put a shakey hand on his neck

"Theres red marks appering..They look like hickeys." Anger flashed with anger turning them from a light blue to a dark blue.

"What?! I didn't do anything...I'm as surprised as you about this." He brought his hands up in defense.

Sora sighed and his eyes softened back to their light blue state."Sorry." He walked out to tell Riku about everything that had happened.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well this is the second chapter to Axel's Nightmare

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Axel trudged into the livingroom stopping when he saw Sora sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work or something like that."

Sora sighed and layed back on the couch. "I took a sick day...I didn't want to go today...Its not like I have to save the world so everything will be okay."

"Oh.." he sat down beside the brunette. "Sora, do you think I'm going nuts?"

"No...Your just sad and upset." he said as he stared to yawn.

"So because I'm upset I'm seeing him everywhere?" he raised an eyebrow unbelieving that it was just a figment of his imganation.

"Axel, its was just a dream. Your not really seeing Roxas everywhere." Sora strected and stood up and grinned at the frowing red head. "Want something to eat?"

The red head hugged the pillow to himself. "No, I'm fine..."

"Too bad I'm cooking anyway and your going to eat it." He stuck his tounge out at Axel.

Axel frowned that face that the brunette made when he stuck his tounge out at him was the same face his blond would make, blue eyes gleaming with playfullness, nose srunching up the same way. It made the pain in his heart feel looked away red bangs hiding his face as a tear feel onto the green pillow with silver trimming.

_**'Are you thinking of cheating on me with my twin?" was asked followed by a giggle.**_

Axel straighned up as he heard the last note of the soft giggle fade away. He never thought he would hear the giggle ever again, what was happening to him? Is he really going insane or is it as Sora said that hes just upset. He looked over at the kitchen to see Sora making pancakes. He sighed the brunette really did remind him of his blond twin sometimes. The red head pinched himself just make sure this all wasn't just a dream. "Sora...Did you know Roxas had cancer and he was getting worse?"

Sora turned around and looked at him and let out a short sigh and looked down at the checkerboard tile that was in the kitchen. "Ya, I did...He didn't want me to tell you...Said he didn't want you to worry yourself sick..." tears leaked from blue eyes and fell to the floor. "I-I'm sorry...But I d-didn't know he was g-getting w-worse." the brunette fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He looked up with a tear stained face to see the red head crouching down in front of him. He hadn't heard the red head get off the couch and walk over to him.

Axel hugged him. "It's not your fault...I should've took care of him better...I should've noticed that he wasn't healthy..That he was sicker then he lent on...Its my fault." The red head hugged Sora tighter, both crying.

Riku walked in and looked at the crying men and shook his head. In truth he was a bit jelaous but he knew that they were both feeling the same pain and they were the only ones that understood how the other felt.

Sora looked over to see Riku walking towards the bedroom. He hoped that the silver haired man didn't think that he was cheating on him with the redhead.

Axel stopped sobbing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He picked his head up off Soras shoulder and turned his head to see who tapped him. Wide emrald eyes met with sad blue eyes. Emrald eyes romaed up to see that the sad eyes belonged to his dead lover who had his pale white cold hand on Axels' shoulder conforting.

**"Axel, why are you crying? I'm right here..Please don't cry anymore..." Roxas slide his hand off Axels shoulder.**

"You're not really here...."

"What are you talking about Axel?" Sora tilted his head to the side confused.

Axel looked at him. "Didn't you just see Roxas? He was right in frount of me..His hand was on my shoulder...He was sad..Cause I was crying..."

Blue eyes softened from their normal dark blue to a lite baby blue. "Axel...No one was there...Us and Riku are the only ones here...This is hurting you more then I thought..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

warning for all you Axel fangirls there will be a Axel shower scene

* * *

Axel dropped his white bags onto the baby blue carpet that lined the floors through out the whole house. He had came back from Soras and Rikus as to give the sometime alone. He raked a hand through tangled redhair, he really was in need of a shower.

He walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water waited until steam was forming then turend on the cold water a bit. Stripping off his cloak, then his pants, boxers and shirt. He pulled the shower curtain closed. Axel started washing his torso when all of a sudden he the hairs on the back of his neck raised, a cool breath he felt on his neck cold hands reaching downtards his length. He jumped at the sudden coldness on his body. The rehead took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't be met with blue eyes turning his head and out of the corner of his eye he was met with blond head resting against his back kissing his shoulder. Axel blinked then looked back behind him again. Still there was the blond, the blond then looked back up at him sapphire eyes meeting emrald, the blond smiled.

_**"Don't you just love these little shower sex things Axie?" He giggled and went back to kissing the redheads shoulder slipping his hands lower and gripping his length, moving his hand painfully slow then slowly making his pace faster. Causing the redhead to moan and shut his eyes as tight as he could. **_

"This aint happening...This -moan- can't be real...Your -moan- dead...." Axel could feel he was close to exploding all over the cold hand that belonged to the blonds cold hand and the hot water combined was putting him over the edge.

_**"I'm not dead I don't understand why you keep saying that.." Hurt could be heard in Roxas tone. "And of course this is happening." He smiled against his shoulder. Roxas brought his hand up licking away the white liquid that was now on his hand. "Mmm..Good as always." He licked Axels neck.**_

"Noo..this aint real...Stop!!"Axel screamed and fell to the floor, turning around for the last time and saw that Roxas was no longer there. Or was he ever there in the first place. Axel got up and out of the shower getting dressed in his crimson and black pajamas.

He sighed. "This is all so weird...Maybe this is minds way of telling me to move on? Or that I'm really as nuts as everyone always thought I was." He rolled over and looked at the place in the bed where Roxas use to lay.

_**"There is no way your breaking up with me!" A necklace was thrown at Axels head.**_

Axel rubbed his head and looked at the necklace that had got thrown at him. For that necklace was the one that was always around Roxas neck, it was even buried with him. "Umm...I'm not breaking up with you Roxas.." He thought he would give it a try before anything else got thrown at him.

_**"Damn right you aren't!" He hissed.**_

Axel rolled his eyes. This was typical Roxas, now he would spend a hour or so pouting and brooding. Wait what was Axel thinking Roxas aint there with him. Hes just going mad. Right? He layed back down cluntching Roxas necklace and pillow to him taking in the blonds scent, the strawberry scented shampoo that the blond always used. He could even smell the sea-salt ice cream that Roxas had put in the washer with the pillow to try to make it smell like his favorite treat.

_**Roxas watched the sleeping redhead from the dresser where he was currently sitting. He was thinking about why Axel was always crying and hugging his pillow...Why that the pictures of him were faced down. Did Axel not love him anymore? Why was Axel always saying that he was dead and everything like that? Roxas shurgged, he figured he would ask Sora if he knew anything about it. Roxas went and moved a red bang out of Axels face and laid down beside him. **_

* * *

Otay if the shower thing sucked I'm sorry but that was my first time writing anything of that sort so yay me and ya thats why it sucked if anyone is wondering.

im courios does that make Axel a nemopiliac now? aka a person that has sex with dead people and yes i know i spelt that wrong

and i just relized te rating for my story has to change to M now.

so R&R yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Sora dropped a palte for he he could've just sworn that he had seen his little brother standing behind him in the window while he was doing dishes. He turned and looked behind hi and saw that he was the only one in the kitchen. The brunette shurgged it off for the time being. "Maybe, its from th lack of sleep last night."

_**Roxas sat in the counter beside where Sora was standing. "Why is he pretending not to see me? Maybe I'll jsut get his attention if hes going to ignore me then." Roxas outstected his arm and tapped his other part on the shoulder.**_

"What the fuck?" Sora jumpped and looked over at the counter he knew he was going nuts now. Thinking someone had just tapped his shoulder like they wanted his attention or something. That and the bubbles in his sink were getting popped, just like how the little blond would do when he would sit on the counter and pop the bubbles in the sink while talking to the brunette. Blue eyes widened. "R-Roxas..?" He shakily asked.

_**The blond straginted up and wiped his wet finger on his pant leg. "Yes? I'm sorry I was just bored and started popping the bubbles cause you were ignoring me..." He pouted and looked down shamefully, looking up through blond bangs out of the corner of lite blue eyes at the scared brunette. "Why are you scared Sora?"**_

Sora backed away. For when he had said Roxas name he thoguht he heard someone answer yes. He shook his head brown shaggy hair shaking everywhere from the movement. "I'm hearing things...I just...I...I think I'll go lay down for a bit...Yeah...Thats what I'll do..." He let out the water in the sink and went and laid down on the couch.

_**The blond huffed causing some of his bangs to fly up. "He just goes and lays down when I'm trying to talk to him...Not even listeing..I don't know why hes pretending that hes hearing things when he knows I'm talking to him." He hopped off the counter and walked over to look at Sora who had his eyes closed. "Well..I'll let him sleep or well in this case pretend to sleep....I'll come back later." He shurgged and walked off to go back to his house.**_

Sora shot up from the chouch his head coliding with Rikus' nose. "What the fuck Sora?" Riku said while holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh...Riku its you!" Sora threw himself on the silver haired boy. "I'm so glad your home. I've had the most teriable day...I couldv'e swon someone tapped my shoulder, and someone was popping the bubbles n the sink while i was doing dishes the way Roxas would...And I swear I hear Roxas's voice also." He whined.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "You're starting to sound like Axel...You guys aint hearing Roxas or seeing him. He rubbed the upset brunette back trying to calm him.

The brunette looked up at him with huge blue eyes. "Y-yeah maybe your right..." he shakily said.

(Axels place)

The redhead twirled the necklace around in his long fingers. "I still wonder how this got here..." he thought out loud. Axel stood up, and looked at himself in the mirror, truthfully he looked like hell, red hair matted, black rings starting to show around his eyes, and his face shunken. He put the necklace down on the nightstand as he laid back on the unmade bed staring at the celing listing to the rain trinkle on the roof.

_**Roxas looked at the redhead from the doorway wondering, why did the redhead look so miserable lately. Was there something he had done to make Axel so miserable. He had all these questions and no one was ansewering, they were just ignoreing him..What was it that he had done wrong? Roxas looked down shamefully and went to walk away. **_

"Roxas...Why does it still feel like your here...?" When Axel spoke it sounded far off.

_**That had stopped the blond in his tracks. He turned and looked at the redhead. "I'am still here...I never left...."**_

"I just wish there was something...I could've done to make it so that this would've never happened..."

_**"There was nothing you could've done..."**_

"There had to be something I could've done..."

_**"There wasn't...I'm sorry....Its not your fault I have cancer."**_

"I could've saved you from dieing..."

_**"W-what do you mean?" Roxas stuttered. "I'm not dead...am I?" he walked over to see that Axel had been talking in his sleep to him and...that he was crying.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tis sorry I'm late with this *nervous laugh* I've been busy...and well i procsanite a lot..

* * *

_**Roxas watched the tears roll down the redheads sleeping face as he hugged the crimson sheets closer to his body, every now and then Roxas could hear Axel mummbling inconhert words to himself. The blond caught his name everynow and then. Roxas looked up at the celing then tunred his head to look outside the window, the starts were shining brightly, the moon glowing beautifully in cresecnt form the lights from the city making the night even more beautiful, Blue eyes reflecting in the window. He stood up and walked out of the room thinking over things as he took one glance back at Axels sleeping form.**_

--

Axel woke up seconds later from the bed shifting, he stretched out his arm and felt that at the corner of the bed by his head was warm as if someoen had been sitting thier watching the dent in the bed stil obvoious that someone had indeed been sitting thier like he had thought. He ran his long fingers through matted red hair and pushed himself off the bed to check and see if he had remembered to lock the door or not.__He looked at the wooden door adn saw that the locks were still in place causing him to scratch his head in confusion. "Well then...i think I'm going nuts then.." He walked back to his bedroom and laid down finding pictures in the texture of the celing until he fell back to sleep.

--

_**Roxas dropped down on his knees his hand slowly slipping off the polished rock that was in front of him. Silver tear drops falling down to the ground and soaking into the brown soil beanuth his knees. Blue eyes looked up to look at the polished rock again his fingers tracing the R the O and the X-A-S that was graved onto the rock. Blond bangs fell in frount of his face as he looked down once more. "So...I'm...Really dead aren't I...?" he asked in a low whisper to no one**_

_**"Ya, kiddo you are." **_

_**Roxas whipped aroound and started at a dirty blond sitting on top of a grave stone staring at him with a rather large smile.**_

_**"Don't you know the mullet went out of style years ago? And you shouldn't be sitting on that its disrespectful." **_

_**The dirty blond hopped down from the stone. "Well I think I can sit on it after all it is mine." greenish blue eyes started at the name ingraved on the stone he had just been sitting on.**_

_**Roxas walked over to the dirty blond and looked at the grave. "So your that kid that killed himself back in the 80s?"**_

_**He turned his head and looked at Roxas. "Yup, that was me..How did you know?" **_

_**"It was front page news..Two weeks later his best friend got hit by a car and died." Roxas looked at him. **_

_**"Ya, Zexion.. I thought he would be fine without me..." he looked down green blue eyes filled up with sadness and regret. "So.." he looked over at the grave stone. "Roxas whats your story? Why haven't you moved on?"**_

_**Roxas stretched his head. "Well I had cancer..And I just relized tonight..that...I was...dead." he looked back at the dirty blonds grave stone. "So Demyx..Why haven't you moved on?"**_

_**"I can't." Demyx whispered. **_

_**"Why not?" Roxas asked confused.**_

_**"When one does what I did you can't move on, your stuck between worlds, never going forward just stuck...Thats why I went with Zexion right now."**_

_**"Oh..I'm sorry." Thw blond turned and looked at the marker beside Demyxs and saw the name Zexion written upon it with fresh flowers placed in front of the stone. **_

_**Demyx saw where he was looking. "His mom comes and puts fresh flowers on his plot everyday, and she thoguht it would be fit to put him next to me since...She knew that we were so much more then best friends." He told Roxas as if reading his mind.**_

_**"Demyx? Is it possiable for me to move on?" Blue eyes filled with couriusty. **_

_**"Ya, you just have to let go of what you left behind and if theirs anyone holding onto you..They have to let go also and come to terms that your gone." He raised a fine eyebrow when the blond frowned. "What?" **_

_**Roxas shook his head blond locks falling back into place in front of his blue eyes. "Axel...He either can't or won't accept it...." **_

_**"He will in time...I promies kiddo." The dirty blond placed a covered hand on Roxas shoulder then tunred and walked away black cloak swirling around his ankles. **_

_**"Hmm wonder where he is going." Roxas looked down at his feet feeling a werid sensation, his feet and legs they were fading becoming more transparent with each moment that passed.**_

_

* * *

_

i had to put Demy in there hes one of my favs XD oh and the dissapering Roxas and all that happened to Axel while the scene between Roxas and Demy will be explained in the next chapter as of where Demy went and what part Demy plays in this unless you've figured it all out if you have any idea tell me


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

* * *

Axel sat up on the bed**.**He felt a headache about to come on. He groaned**,** scratching his head**. **Hemight as well get up and actually comb his hair before it became knotted. So**,** he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see exactly how bad the scence was. His face looked grunt**, ** almost dead like. He laughed at that thought then pulled at a piece of hair. It was all bunched together**; **he hated that. He grabbed the black brush**,** wincing as it worked through all the knots in his crimson locks. By the time he was done with brushing his hair he had a headache from all the pulling**.** A couple times**, ** he thought the brush would break from his tugging at it even though therewere a lot of red stands in his brush. He walked out of the bathroom after setting the brush down and getting dressed. Deciding on where he would go today**. **He had done a lot of thinking and he felt like it just wasn't healthy for him to keep letting himself go to shit like this. Either he had to get over what had happened or he would just well die from the depression. He sighed. He would rather die from the depression then go and forget about Roxas. He decided he needed to get out of the house**. **So, he thought he would go visit his mom's old friend**,** the one that had the kid with a mullet**,** who was obsessed with his weirdly shaped guitar.

The red haired man looked up at the nursing home which looked like it was going to collapse any second now whichactually kind of scared him a little**.**He swallowed the lump in his throat and went and walked through the old doors which were probablygoing to fall off in about a day or so**,** it looked. He went to the polished desk.

"Hey, Is a miss. Nine here?"

"Yes, sir and how are you related to her?" the red haired nurse asked.

"She's a friend of my mum's…And I wanted to visit her."

"I'm sorry sir**,** but only family can visit."

Axel's fingers twitched. The redhaired nurse was really getting on his nerves, nerves he really didn't have to spare. "Listen lady!!! I'm going to go see her wether you'll let me or not!!."

An old grey haired lady rolled out in a wheelchair, looking to see what the commotion was about. She was trying to read her favorite book,but she forgot all about that when she saw the very pissed spiky red haired man twitching to strangle the nurse. She smiled. "Is this my little Axel? Or should I see my not so little anymore Axel."

The irratating nurse looked at the woman. "He came to see you...I was just about to show him where your room was." She sweetly smiled.

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Bullshit, you were about to kick my ass out of this rat hole."

looked between them. "Kairi, I'm going back to my room and he's coming with me. He's my best friend'slittle boy." She looked over at the redhead. "Come now help an old feeble woman to her room, boy."

He looked over his shoulder at Kairi and stuck his tongue out at her while rolling the grey haired lady in the direction she told him to go. Once they got there, he helped her into her bed and pulled a chair up to her bedside.

"So Axel, what brings my little boy here?" She patted his hand.

"Well....I suffered a loss a while back....And.." he trailed off and found the white wall very fascinating as he stared at it trying to think of how to phase his words right.

"You wanted to talk about how I got over the loss of my own little boy**,** Demyx?"

"Well yeah..." He answered not taking his eyes off the white wall.

She pursed her lips together, beginning to speak as if telling a story. "You never truly get over the loss, be it a child, a lover, a family member or a friend. You never completely get over it. Rather, you eventually learn how to just let go of them and move on, so that they may move on as well. It could take anywhere from a few months, to a lifetime, but eventually you'll find a way. You'll just remember even though they are gone, you still have pictures of them." She moved her hand off Axel's and reached for a photo of a blond male with a mullet and looked at it. "And the memories you made with themyou lost, hun?" . Those memories and the photos… they keep you going and keep you from forgetting about them." She put the photo back, smiling still. "So, who was it that

Axel looked down at the old wrinkled hand resting upon his. "Roxas..My lover..." He looked up, smiling at her. "But I feel a lot better after I talk to you..I know now how I can move on and that if I do I won't be forgetting him."

She stroked his hand. "Is that what you were worried about?That you would forget about him?"

"Yes.." He whispered.

"You won't.I should know. It's been a long time and I still haven't forgotten about my Demyx. When I can, I still go and visit him." She smiled. "Well, I think you should get going. Kairi is glaring at , visiting hours must be over. Now don't be a stranger and come and visit this old woman again." He got up and put the chair back in the corner of the room and kissed Miss. Nine's forehead. "I'll visit soon." And he walked out making sure to 'accidently' bump into the annoying red haired nurse.

It was then that Axel felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders and finally be able to let go of Roxas, knowing now that if he did he wouldn't forget about him.

--

_**A blond haired male looked at the redhead walking away and realized he knew him from somewhere. But he couldn't remember and he didn't feel like trying to remember anyway so he let it go and went inside the building that said redhead had just came out from. He walked behind the polished desk and looked over a red haired lady's shoulder who was looking over the room numbers and which patients were in what room. He found the one he was looking for and walked to the room, going straight, then taking a right turn, going to the third door on the left. He looked at the name on the outside of the room that was placed onto the door, then proceeded to walk in. He saw that the woman was reading a book. One of hers and his favorites. It was called In the Forest of the Night. It was a very short novel but one of the only books they both enjoyed greatly. He looked over at her nightstand never noticing that she had a picture of him put up on the little nightstand. It has taken days before his little incident. The blond mullet boy would come here every day just to see his mother who now lied in the bed. Sometimes, he would talk to her, hoping that someday she might hear him. Sometimes, he thought she could, because every now and then, he would say something and she would look right at the place he was. Once, he asked her where his guitar went and he thought she had answered him because she replayed It's in the house. Later, he realized that she was talking to herself about something that was going on in her book. He missed his mother very much and knew that even when she die, she wouldn't be with him even then. Instead, she would be with Zexion. He decided he had had enough sadness for one day. First, the little blond in the graveyard coming to terms he was dead, then having to tell his story, and now looking at his mom knowing she wouldn't be able to talk to her. He sighed and walked towards the door. "Bye mom...I love you.." He whispered then disappeared, going back to the graveyard to wait. **_

The old women looked up from her book. "I love you too, Demyx." She whispered right back to the place where her son had been standing moments ago.

* * *

Did yall get her name? lol I thought it was funny Demy is #9 so i named her XD

And the book In the forest of the night is a book by amelia atwater-rhodes very good book yall should go check it out


End file.
